Memories
by SharedKisses18
Summary: It's been years since she left that place. Her heart already belongs to another, yet something from her past hunts her. Will she give her heart to its original owner or not?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does.

Plot-It's been years since she left that place. Her heart already belongs to another, yet something from her past hunts her. Will she give her heart to its original owner or not?

Author's Notes-Put all your misery and sadness into one fic, you get this.

**MEMORIES**

Miaka was taking a trip down memory lane. She dreamt of her knight in Chinese-style clothing and his slick martial arts move.

Tamahome.

Her first love. The one that taught her the true meaning of jealousy, love and destiny. She was destined to love this man as long as she lived.

* * *

"Miaka? What are you doing at 3:45 in the morning?"

"Ichiro? You're already awake? Sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep love." Miaka said as she kissed him on the lips.

_Love? I used to call Tamahome 'Love'. I miss…him so much. Suzaku, if you hear my plea, please let me see Tamahome again. _She sobbed.

"Miaka, I won't go to sleep until my wife is happy. By now, you should know that already." Ichiro said taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss on it.

"Okay darling. Good…morning?" She put her head on the soft pillow and put the soft and thick blanket on her. Seconds passed by before he heard her relaxed breathing.

_Relax Ichiro. You've been married for two years now. If she had any secrets, she would've told you years ago. There's nothing you should be worried about, now go to sleep._

* * *

Miles away, a young man at the age of 22 woke with a start. _Again Taka. By now, you should've got rid of those. The girl, she is hot. What was her name again?_

The inability to remember her name brought a frown to his lips. Something about this girl seemed familiar.

He thought once again of her chocolate brown hair and expressive green eyes; he blushed. Those things would be forever etched on his brain.

He got one of his suitcases and began to pack the last of his belongings. Today is going to be a great day for Taka Sukunami – he would move to Tokyo and finish his studies there.

* * *

And thus begins our tale of forgotten love.

Sorry if it's short but it's only the prologue. The next chapter will probably be longer than this one. By the way please read and review 'A New Beginning'; also done by me.

bye to you & warmest regards,  
suzakunomiko18


	2. Destinies Unveiled

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. It all belongs to Yuu Watase. New characters and plots belong to me.

Author's Notes-Hope you like and please read my other story, 'A New Beginning'. I would also appreciate it if you review.

MEMORIES

Chapter 1- DESTINIES UNVEILED

Miaka Sugawara opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to their bed. 6:45 it said in red flashing numerals.

She looked around her and saw that she was alone. _Hmm…he must have gone to work already. _

She hurried to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and set the temperature to warm. As she relaxed into the comforts of the water, an image of her true love, Tamahome, flew into her head.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes to keep them from falling. _Get a grip Miaka. You're a married woman now. Forget about them already. Just relax and enjoy your first day of college._

Taka Sukunami walked through the halls of Tokyo University as he tried to find his first class.

He didn't notice the young girl until…

"Ouch. Hey mister, you better watch where you're going to next ti…" her voice trailing off as she looked at the guy who bumped her. "Tamahome?"

Taka stared at the girl. _Now, where have I seen you before? _"So-sorry miss."

"Correction, I am already married to Ichiro Sugawara. The owner _and _founder of Sugawara Enterprises." said Miaka as she dusted her knee-length baby pink skirt.

"Sorry once again _Mrs. _Sugawara." He said the name 'Mrs.' with disgust. "Anyway, my name is Taka Sukunami. What's yours?" he extended out his hand.

"Miaka Yuuki-Sugawara. But, just call me Miaka." She said as she took the extended hand.

"Miaka, I know it's none of my business but, would I ask on why you got married? Considering by the clothes you wear and way you act, you're probably less than 25."

"It's quite a long story, and I know you wouldn't want to hear it. Another thing, I'm only 20."

"Oh…okay. Bye now." He waved his hand and tried to find his first class.

"Wait!!! Don't go yet. Fine! I'll tell you on why I got married at age 16."

"Okay then."

* * *

Taka looked at the window as he stared at the cherry blossoms. _They really are beautiful, just like…Miaka_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Well, it was four years ago. My mom founded Yuuki Corporation when I was 14. It was the only thing to provide us of our needs. But when it started to crumble when I was 16; the only way to bring it back up is an alliance with the Sugawara Enterprises, the most powerful company in Japan." She sipped some iced tea before she continued. "Being the only one suitable for that alliance, I was _forced _to marry Ichiro."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I suggest you listen to today's lesson Mr. Sukunami. Considering it's your first day, I'll let this one slip. But if you do it again you'll definite—"

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!_

The 'end of class' bell sounded. Eager students rushed out of the classroom, except one.

"I'm warning you Mr. Sukunami. If you drift off in my class again, you'll regret it." The strict teacher got up from his chair and left.

Taka collected his belongings and walked out of the room as well. He managed to get a glimpse of 'Sugawara Enterprises'. _Miaka must be there right now, visiting her _sweet_ husband. _

_

* * *

_

Miaka made her way through the streets into a busy building.

"Afternoon Mrs. Sugawara. Mistress Yuuki is in a meeting right now. However, she said you may wait in her office while the meeting is still ongoing." Said Lian in her usual cheery self.

"Thank you very much Lian." Said Miaka as she made her way into the elevator.

She pressed the button for the ninth floor and waited until the doors closed

* * *

A tall guy with light brown hair made his way into the third meeting he has been through in that day.

"Afternoon Master Ichiro. The client will arrive in 10 minutes." Said William. (A/N: intern from America.)

"Thanks Wi—" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Nattie (A/N: secretary from France. My, my workers from all around the world.) made her way to the gentlemen.

"So, is the date still ongoing tonight sir? Or have you already made plans with that wife of yours?" purred the young lady as she flipped her short hair. (A/N: shoulder length. Too many author's notes ne?)

* * *

Alas! The first chapter is finished in **TWO** days. Yippee!!! I feel so proud. By the way, I'm from the Philippines. Please private message me if you want to learn 'Tagalog' and tell me what you want to learn. Please review. _**FLAMES**_, _**CRITISCISMS**_, and _**PRAISES**_ accepted.

Warmest wishes,  
suzakunomiko18

P.S. WISH ME LUCK WITH THE HIGH SCHOOL LIFE.

* * *


End file.
